The present invention relates to an information processing device with an acceleration sensor.
There is a method of recording the state of a computer immediately before the computer is powered off, and when the computer is turned back on, restoring the computer to the state immediately before the turning off of the computer. This is called a standby state (suspend) or a sleep state (hibernation). By switching the operating state of the computer, the power consumption of the computer is reduced. The computer may have an acceleration sensor, which detects moving of the computer. When it is detected that the computer has been moved, the operating state of the computer is switched. A switch in operating state of the computer is made also when a physical impact to the computer is detected. Alternatively, the operating state of the computer is switched in order to protect the computer from the physical impact.
[Patent document 1] JP 07-28573 A
[Patent document 2] JP 09-120323 A
[Patent document 3] JP 2003-345476 A
[Patent document 4] JP 2005-4544 A
[Patent document 5] JP 08-30448 A
[Patent document 6] JP 08-62249 A
[Patent document 7] JP 09-6473 A
[Patent document 8] JP 2004-119624 A
[Patent document 9] JP 2005-315826 A